Reincarnation
by Happymystery12
Summary: Sora is dead. Mickey's run off again, this time to find his reincarnation. It's a girl from the world Earth, where the worlds of Kingdom Hearts are only fiction. One girl wished this. She is the new Keybearer. Summary sucks Please R&R Rated T JIC! Riku/OC


**EARTH, BOBBIE'S POV**

I sat down at my computer. It was a normal Saturday for me, and, being the normal Saturday that it was, I never thought anything would happen. Flashes of a dream I'd had the night before went through my mind. I shrugged it away, thinking I was just playing too much Kingdom Hearts. I looked at the silver PS2. "... Must play KH." I picked up the controller and turned the game on.

Someone knocked at the door while I played. "Hey, Bobbie, you coming out?" Chloe. Oi...

"Nah. I'm busy," I told her, keeping my eyes on the screen. I took out a Soldier Heartless.

"Fine." She left.

I smiled and went back to playing. As I ran though Traverse Town, fighting Heartless, I was mad and felt in danger. Fighting Heartless always got me feeling that way for some weird reason. I again ignored the feeling, taking advantage of how pumped it got me and I obliterated three soldiers at once. "Yes!"

An image flashed though my mind: the Keyblade in my hand; me, fighting Heartless; a Soldier disappearing at _my hand._

I paused the game once I got back to the First District and stood. "I need a break." I went into the kitchen and then out into the backyard. I still felt in danger, like something was going to attack me. My dark blond, almost brown hair glistened honey-blond in the sunlight. My hair almost reached the small of my back. I sighed. "I've been playing to much Kingdom Hearts. It's poisoning my mind..." I started singing 'God Knows'.

**DISNEY CASTLE, DONALD'S POV**

I ran panicked through the castle. The King had gone missing again! Just like last time! I went out and tried to wake Goofy. "Wake up, Goofy! Wake up!"

He was still asleep. I woke him with Fire. "Gyipe!" he yelped, sitting up. "Oh, g'morning Donald!"

"Goofy, the King's gone again! He left this!" I pulled a note out of my pocket and read it aloud...

_Dear Donald,_

_I've gone to find Sora's reincarnation. He or she now possesses the Keyblade, and the Heartless and Nobodies are runnin' amock again. Worse, Organization XIII has been revived! This person that has Sora's heart is very powerful, and subconsciously granted their own wish that all of this was real. The only differene is that he or she has the Keyblade._

_Whether he or she is hostile or not, I don't know. I only know we need his or her help to defeat the Heartless, Nobodies, and Organization XIII._

_~King Mickey_

I sighed. "Well, Goofy, we gotta find this person!" I turned to Goofy.

He nodded and we left.

**EARTH, BOBBIE'S POV, NEXT DAY**

I sat up in bed. _Another nightmare..._ I thought as I got out of bed. After a quick shower, I went outside. I again felt the feeling of danger lurking near. I yelped when a Heartless appeared in front of me. "What the?"

It lunged at me. I ran back inside, only to see more Heartless.

**Keyblade....** a voice said.

The mighty Keyblade appeared in my hand. I destroyed the Heartless, then looked to see it black as night outside. "Huh?" I ran outside.... and came face-to-face with the huge black thing from my dream. "H.... Hear... HEARTLESS!" I swung at its hands, discovering I could jump higher than before. "Whoa!"

"Hello!" I heard a raspy voice yell. I turned to see Donald and Goofy. "Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Who's Sora...?" I asked, playing dumb. "My name's Bobbie. Not Sora."

"... But you have the Keyblade!" Goofy said. "King Mickey told us to look for Sora's reincarnation. You have to be it!"

"Wh... what...?" I was confused.

"Come on!" Donald said, running towards the Gummi Ship. My boyfriend, Jeff, was already in it. "This world's gonna become heartless!"

I rushed in along with Goofy and Donald. I sighed and sat down when we were flying. "..."

"Hi Kitty-sama~" Jeff chimed, hugging me.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "Mah Kapy-sempai!" I laughed.

(A/N: Insert Sora's KH2 theme xD) Donald turned to me. "So, where to?" He smiled.... if that's possible for ducks.

"Hm..." I smiled and stood. "TO TWILIGHT TOWN!" I cheered.


End file.
